Sa couleur préférée (traduction)
by tomoe-chi
Summary: La couleur préférée de Scorpius Malefoy, 4 ans, était le vert émeraude. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il collectionnait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de cette couleur. Et Scorpius vient justement de rencontrer un petit garçon avec les plus beaux yeux verts émeraudes de tous les temps. (traduction de l'anglais, His favorite color par C.Queen


Sa couleur préférée – Fiction K – Humour – Albus S. P., Scorpius M.

La couleur préférée de Scorpius Malefoy, 4 ans, était le vert émeraude. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il collectionnait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de cette couleur. Et Scorpius vient justement de rencontrer un petit garçon avec les plus beaux yeux verts émeraudes de tous les temps.

Scorpius Malefoy, quatre ans, aimait la couleur verte. Pas toutes les sortes de vert bien sûr, le vert émeraude. Il s'agissait, pour le petit garçon précoce, de la plus belle et la meilleur couleur du monde. Si l'héritier Malefoy avait eu son mot à dire, tout et tout le monde dans sa vie aurait été vert. Il aurait été couleur émeraude lui aussi, mais ses parents, habituellement très compréhensifs, refusèrent de teindre la peau de leur fils bien aimé qu'importe ses plaintes et ses supplications.

Il était d'ailleurs toujours en colère à propose de ça.

Au moins, sa chambre était-elle entièrement verte. Et Scorpius portait toujours au moins un vêtement de cette couleur. Ses jouets préférés avaient tous été magiquement peint et tout ses accessoires, comme sa brosse et son peigne étaient de la même teinte. Même les bulles dans son bain étaient vertes émeraude.

Bien sûr, un grand nombre de gens pensèrent que Drago et Astoria étaient devenus complètement fous de gâter le garçon de cette façon, mais eux étaient d'avis qu'il y aurait pu avoir bien pire obsession.

Ainsi donc, Scorpius vécu heureux dans son monde vert et était toujours à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau à ajouter à sa collection de trésors émeraude.

)

C'était une magnifique journée d'été et Astoria avait emmené Scorpius avec elle pour faire quelques courses. Son fils avait récemment pris l'habitude de colorer les choses quand personne ne regardait et il y avait bon nombre de pièces dans sa garde robe qui n'avaient pus être récupérées. Un peu de shopping était nécessaire et Astoria n'achetait jamais rien sans l'avoir d'abord fait ajuster.

Gardant la main de Scorpius fermement dans la sienne, Astoria se dirigea vers le magasin le plus à la mode du Chemin de Traverse, les yeux scannant la pièce. Elle détestait être prise dans la foule mais fort heureusement, la boutique était presque vide et avec l'aide de la propriétaire toujours heureuse de plaire aux gens importants, Astoria eut rapidement devant elle un bon nombre d'articles à essayer. Marchandant une sucette avec son fils, elle réussi à le convaincre d'aller s'installer sur une chaise où elle lui ordonna de rester pendant qu'elle procédait à ses essayages. S'il voulait avoir sa glace aux chocolat et à la menthe plus tard, il ne devait pas bouger.

Résigné à s'ennuyer pour la prochaine heure, Scorpius acquiesça en faisant la moue, ses pieds se balançant d'avant en arrière alors qu'il léchait sa friandise. Il détestait faire du shopping avec sa mère... Elle prenait toujours une éternité ! Et la plupart des vêtements autour de lui n'étaient même pas verts émeraude !

Il avait un meilleur sens de l'esthétique, pensa Scorpius avec un air suffisant, examinant fièrement ses chaussettes vertes émeraudes. Son mouchoir brodé était de la même couleur. Tout comme sa propre bourse. Le reste de ses habits n'était pas vert, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Sa mère refusait de le laisser ressembler à un Leprechaun. Scorpius avait fait remarquer qu'il était trop grand maintenant pour passer pour l'un d'entre eux mais sa mère s'était mise à taper du pied. Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle faisait ça.

Dangereusement proche de l'ennui dix minutes plus tard Scorpius était très tenté de se laisser glisser de son siège et d'aller trouver sa mère quand il entendit des bruits de pas approchant.

Se redressant sur son siège, Scorpius tourna la tête pour voir une femme aux cheveux roux traverser l'allée avec plusieurs vêtements sur le bras, l'autre main occupée à tenir celle d'un petit garçon de son âge. Le garçon portait des lunettes de soleil mais Scorpius imagina avec une logique d'enfant que ses yeux étaient noirs, comme ses cheveux en désordre. Ses cheveux à lui ne partaient jamais dans tous les sens comme ça, pensa Scorpius avec suffisance, prenant plaisir dans l'étalage de ses compétences en matière de beauté.

-Écoutes, je promet que j'aurais fini dans vingt minutes maximum, Albus, dit la femme alors qu'elle tirait la main du petit garçon. Et après nous irons manger une glace, d'accord ?

-C'est ce que tu as dis la dernière fois, le garçon répondit en boudant, se libérant de la poigne de sa mère pour croiser ses bras devant lui avec entêtement.

-Albus Severus, tu sais très bien que nous serions allée mangé une glace après si ton stupide Oncle George ne s'était pas fait explosé ! Et je sais que les Guérisseurs t'ont tous glissé un bonbon quand je ne regardais pas alors qu'on attendait qu'ils nous le remettent en place. Ne pense même pas à te plaindre ou à me le rappeler jeune homme. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

Le ton de sa voix les fit tous les deux se recroqueviller instinctivement. Ils connaissaient ce ton...

-Très bien, soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs, admettant sa défaite.

-Bien. Maintenant pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'asseoir avec ce petit garçon, là ? Suggéra la femme en lui désignant Scorpius. Vous semblez être du même âge et vous pourriez vous empêcher mutuellement de faire des bêtises pendant que j'essaye de me souvenir pourquoi j'ai un jour pensé qu'avoir trois enfants était une bonne idée.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs étudia Scorpius pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

-OK.

Marchant devant, Albus autorisa sa mère à le soulever pour le déposer sur le siège avant de partir, le désertant pour la cabine d'essayage avec une vitesse indiquant qu'elle savait avoir un temps limité avant que le comportement de son fils ne se détériore, au delà de pouvoir obtenir le pardon de la vendeuse.

)

Les deux enfants s'étudièrent suspicieusement, celui aux cheveux noirs parla en premier.

-S'lut, dit-il finalement, tendant sa main devant lui comme il avait vu son père le faire. Je suis Albus, mais tu peux m'appeler Al si tu veux. La plupart des enfants que je connais le font.

Méfiant, Scorpius accepta la main, la secouant brièvement :

-Je suis Scorpius.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avec ce nom avant.

-C'est parce que je suis spécial, l'informa Scorpius d'un air royal, donc j'ai un nom spécial.

-Oh.

Un peu intimidé, mais ne voulant pas le montrer, Albus se redressa.

-Moi j'ai été nommé après le meilleur sorciers de tous les temps. Mon papa le connaissait aussi, Albus Dumbledore. Cette tête de crotte de nez de Voldemort avait même peur de lui.

Écarquillant les yeux, le mini Malefoy regarda le petit garçon avec choc. Dans sa maison, personne ne parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'ils le faisaient, c'était avec peur. Ce garçon n'était visiblement pas effrayé le moins du monde et Scorpius se sentit ridiculement impressionné par ça. Il avait entendu le nom de Dumbledore aussi, mais son père aimait encore moins parler de cet homme que de l'autre gars.

Réalisant qu'il était resté bouche bée, Scorpius fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Albus leva quatre doigts.

-Moi aussi. Nous irons à Poudlard ensemble alors.

Albus sourit, l'idée d'aller dans l'école de magie améliorant son humeur de beaucoup.

-Uh huh. Je vais être à Gryffondor, comme mon grand frère Teddy. Et je vais être attrapeur, comme mon père.

-Gryffondor ? Ricana Scorpius, comme seul un mini Malefoy pouvait le faire. Moi je vais être à Serpentard.

-Ewww, beurk, grimaça Albus. Pourquoi tu voudrais aller là-bas ?

-Tout le monde dans ma famille y est allé.

-Et bien tout le monde dans MA famille est allé à Gryffondor. Excepté pour tatie Luna mais elle a toujours été un peu bizarre, expliqua-t-il piteusement en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que toi et moi allons devenir ennemis, puisque tu vas être un serpent. Les lions sont bien plus fort et meilleurs que les serpents, tu sais. Les serpents ne peuvent même pas marcher.

Refusant de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Scorpius le fusilla du regard :

-Ah bon ? Et bien tout ce que le serpent a à faire est de mordre le stupide lion et il meurt.

-Tu veux parier ? Défia Albus en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux le fusiller du regard.

Les yeux s'arrondissant comme des soucoupes, la bouche de Scorpius s'ouvrit de surprise alors qu'il dévisageait le garçon.

Un peu effrayé, Albus le regarda avec méfiance.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'effrayant derrière moi ?

Scorpius secoua lentement la tête.

-Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde entier, souffla-t-il, bougeant pour se mettre à genoux et prendre le visage surpris d'Albus entre ses mains.

S'approchant plus près, Scorpius plongea son regard dans les profonds yeux verts émeraude du garçon, en tombant immédiatement amoureux.

Astoria et Ginny sortirent des salles d'essayage en même temps pour vérifier que leurs enfants allaient bien, les deux se stoppant net en voyant ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais voir un jour.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Ginny pouvait seulement imaginer quelle serait la tête de Harry lorsqu'elle lui raconterait qu'elle était sortit de la cabine pour trouver le fils de Drago en train de draguer leur plus jeune fils.

-Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pâlit Astoria, remerciant que son mari ne soit pas avec elle.

Il aurait eut une crise cardiaque et elle n'était pas prête à devenir veuve avant même que son fils n'ai cinq ans.

-Mère ! S'écria un Scorpius excité, tournant la tête vers elle, ses mains restants sur les joues très rouges d'Albus. Viens voir les yeux de ce garçon ! Ce sont les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu. Ne sont-il pas ma'nifiques ?

-Ce sont des yeux de Potter, répondit durement Astoria, son ton s'adoucissant lorsque le visage de son fils pris un air triste. Mais oui, ils sont d'une... belle nuance de vert.

-Maman ?

Pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait, Albus lança un regard interrogatif à sa Ginny, espérant qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi le garçon aimait tant ses yeux. Il avait de beaux yeux, lui aussi, remarqua Albus, appréciant le ton inhabituel de gris. Mais il était trop mec pour le dire. C'était le genre de choses sur lesquelles sont grand frère James n'arrêterait pas de l'embêter.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Ginny était la seule à prendre la nouvelle sans sourciller. Après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son fils, elle tourna les yeux pour rencontrer ceux remplit d'horreur d'Astoria.

-Et voilà donc un autre futur Serpentard se faisant battre par un Gryffondor aux yeux verts.

-Votre fils est celui portant le nom de Severus en deuxième prénom, s'échauffa Astoria.

-Et le vôtre est celui se comportant comme tel.

-Je ne pense pas que ta maman et ma maman s'aiment beaucoup. C'est une Serpentard ? La mienne c'est une Gryffondor, dit Albus en se reculant pour se débarrasser des mains sur son visage, et se laissant glisser de sa chaise suivi de prêt par Scorpius.

-Uh huh, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Je vois, hochant la sienne, Albus se précipita pour prendre la main de sa mère, fusillant du regard la femme qui était méchante avec elle. Ne criez pas sur ma maman ou je vais vous donner un coup de pied !

-Je vois qu'il a prit du côté de votre famille en ce qui concerne les bonnes manières, ricana Astoria à la tête de Ginny.

Ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite mourut dans sa gorge alors que son fils lui prenait la main et la tirait fortement.

-Oui, Scorpius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente, le regard plein d'interrogations.

-Je peux le ramener à la maison avec moi, hein ?

Frappé de mutisme par la question, Astoria put seulement ouvrir et refermer la bouche, aucun mot n'en sortant.

Désespérément amusée, Ginny s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Il était apparemment tout à fait perplexe par la réaction de sa mère à sa question et Ginny devina que c'était à elle de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-Je suis désolée, petit, mais mon fils ne peut pas rentre à la maison avec toi. Les Potter ne sont pas autorisés dans ta maison. Tu aurais beaucoup de problèmes.

Scorpius fit la moue :

-Mais je le veux.

Les lèvres tremblantes, sur le point d'éclater de rire, Ginny tapota la tête pâle du petit garçon.

-Et qui pourrait te blâmer ? Il est le plus adorable des petits garçons de quatre ans. (Pas qu'elle soit impartiale.) Mais tu sais, Scorpius, dans sept ans tu le reverra et vous pourrez vivre ensemble dans la même grande maison pendant encore sept ans.

-Dumstrang a l'air tout à coup très attirant, murmura Astoria dans un souffle, ayant regagné son habilité à parler.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien m'espliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Albus demanda à savoir.

Se tournant vers son fils, Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur sa petite tête.

-Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, mon chéri. Scorpius aime juste beaucoup tes yeux.

-Oh, considéra Albus avant de regarder le petit garçon. Alors tu devrais venir à la maison rencontrer mon 'pa, ces yeux aussi sont verts.

-Émeraude, corrigea Scorpius avec un air pincé, avant de regarder sa mère, suppliant. Est-ce que je peux rencontrer son 'pa ? Qu'est-ce qu'un 'pa en fait ? Est-ce que je peux le ramener à la maison aussi ?

-'Pa, c'est comme ça qu'Albus appelle son père, Scorpius, Ginny expliqua puisqu'Astoria semblait de nouveau avoir des problèmes respiratoires. (Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en plaignait, en fait, elle la préférait comme ça!) Et je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas le ramener à la maison non plus. Lui et ton père s'entendent aussi bien que deux hippogriffes en furie.

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, les yeux de Scorpius se brouillèrent alors qu'il commençait à pleurer, sa lèvre inférieur tremblant alors qu'il se préparait à exhiber sa peine à tous les commerces adjacents.

Reconnaissant les signes d'une crise de colère monstre, Ginny réfléchit très vite.

-Scorpius, c'est les yeux d'Albus que tu aimes tant, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius acquiesça lentement, les larmes coulants de ses petites joues joufflues.

-Alors j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Ouvrant sa bourse, Ginny y récupéra sa photo favorite de son plus jeune fils. C'était un portrait et le visage du jeune garçon était illuminé par la joie et l'espièglerie alors qu'il souriait au photographe. Lui donnant la photo, Ginny lui sourit gentiment quand il l'a prit en reniflant.

-Voilà. C'est une image de ses yeux, maintenant tu pourras les regarder quand tu veux.

Frottant les siens avec le dos de sa main libre, Scorpius étudia la photo pendant quelques minutes, les deux femmes retenant leur souffle alors qu'elles attendaient de voir si le plan de Ginny avait marché. Albus, lui, était complètement perdu.

-Et je peux la garder pour toujours ? Demanda-t-il avec réticence.

-Pour toujours, lui confirma Ginny.

-OK.

Serrant la photo contre sa poitrine, Scorpius accepta d'un hochement de tête de ne pas faire de scandale.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

)

Sept ans plus tard

La chambre de Scorpius Malefoy n'était plus entièrement de couleur émeraude, il ne portait plus au moins un vêtement vert par jour et le futur Serpentard avait décidé depuis longtemps que sa couleur de peau actuelle lui allait très bien.

Assis devant son placard alors qu'il le détaillait, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite boite à chaussure cachée dans un coin. Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon de onze ans se mit sur ses pieds et entra dans l'espace de rangement pour en retirer la boite qu'il ne savait même pas avoir. Puis il retourna s'asseoir au sol pour l'ouvrir, retirant plusieurs objets qu'il ou que quelqu'un d'autre y avait placé. Le premier était un ours en peluche vert brillant dont Scorpius se rappelait vaguement, sa fourrure toute abîmée autour du cou, souvenir de nombreux câlins. Le second objet était un cadre pourvu d'une vitre, empêchant le papillon vert émeraude qui y était épingler de s'abîmer avec le temps.

Après le cinquième objet vert émeraude, Scorpius commençait à comprendre qu'elle était le thème commun... Secouant la tête, il était sur le point de remettre tous les objets en place lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent à un autre cadre photo. Curieux, il le sortit de la boite et le retourna, haussant les sourcils devant ce visage étranger.

Le petit garçon de l'image n'était certainement pas lui et personne de sa famille n'avait de cheveux noirs et d'yeux verts. _Ni parmi ses amis d'enfance_, Scorpius se renfrogna.

Le visage était vaguement familier, comme s'il devait sans souvenir mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Retournant le cadre, il l'ouvrit pour en sortir la photo qu'il étudia alors qu'il laissait tomber le bout de bois au sol. Et là, dans le coin droit en bas, il trouva ce qu'il espérait.

D'une écriture féminine qu'il ne reconnut pas comme celle de sa mère, était écris un nom « Albus », qu'il avait quatre ans quand la photo avait été prise ainsi que la date où elle l'avait été. Faisant mentalement le calcul, Scorpius estima que le garçon était de son âge.

Mais qui était-il pour lui ?

-Scorpius, il est temps de partir pour la gare.

Tournant la tête, Scorpius acquiesça en réponse à sa mère et commença à ranger tous les objets dans la boite. Une fois que ce fut fait, il la remit à sa place et ferma le placard derrière lui.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre, excité pour sa première année à Poudlard.

Et puis, si le garçon était vraiment de son âge, pensa Scorpius alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, ils devraient se rencontrer rapidement, non ?

Le temps le dirait...


End file.
